


The Marine Biologist and The Mermaid

by cmtretyak



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Shadowhunters - Freeform, mermaid au, mizzy, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmtretyak/pseuds/cmtretyak
Summary: Dr. Maia Roberts is a marine biologist. She and her team are setting up shop just off the coast of Ecuador to track the movements of sharks.  She sets out early one morning on a small boat, eager to get on the ocean. A sudden storm hits and sends Maia out to sea. Her boat is sunk, but she wakes up on a beach. She remembers seeing something strange rescue her. She is washed up on a mysterious island that she speculates is near the Galapagos Island. She's in for a world of magic and wonder, but will the scientist in her accept it? And if she does... will she open her heart?Note: There is some spanish in this work as in this, Maia is bilingual.





	The Marine Biologist and The Mermaid

The waves crashed and roared as the mercilessly threw the boat like a toy as the storm raged. Dr. Maia Roberts stumbled and slipped on the wet dock, desperately trying to take control of her small sail boat. She ripped and pulled at the wheel with all her might in an attempt to take control. Thunder screamed and lightning flashed as the smell of salt burned her nostrils and rain stung her skin. So much for clear skies and good fishing. With a mighty grunt, she dragged the wheel towards where the shore once was, and the boat turned. It was the wrong move. At the same moment she poured her strength into the turn. A mighty wave swept up the boat. Part of the sail cracked, and as Maia shouted desperately, the vessel went belly up.  
She hit the cold, unforgiving water with a splash. She sank slowly as the salt water burned her eyes and nose. She felt like she could only float helplessly as she descended and her boat followed. Suddenly, a fierce determination gripped her- not today. Not to fucking day. She started to swim up and choked on sea water. She broke the surface with a gasp and grabbed onto a floating piece of wood, trying to catch her breath. The ocean wasn’t having it, and with a furious splash, it pushed her under. She fought back, trying to swim up, and hit her head on a chunk of wood. She let out a silent, watery gasp as lights danced before her eyes. She looked up towards the surface, like she was letting out a silent plea. Something swam above her… and then started to swim towards her. Before she could panic, darkness swallowed her and she closed her eyes. 

 

Maia came to on a warm sunny beach. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in a slight panic, before she realized she was alive. A breath of relief and surprise slipped out. She glanced around. She was surrounded by bits of her boat, a calm ocean, and lush, tropical trees. This place was beautiful. It was paradise. Before she could enjoy it, realization hit her. She was stuck here. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her severely water logged cell phone. No way she was calling anyone with that. She put it back in her pocket. Maybe it didn’t work, but it was comforting to have it there. She started to stand and was met with a sharp pain. She winced and sat back down. Her ankle appeared to be sprained. But… it was wrapped and bandaged. Like someone took care of it. That made her nervous.  
She carefully stood up, and examined the pieces of drift wood. She took one that seemed to be smoother, and close to her height. She used it to slowly walk up the beach.  
“Hello!?” she called. Nothing. Just the sound of birds and rustling leaves. “Hellooooo!? I need some help!” she called again, louder this time. She took a deep breath. Just relax. Move around the island and try to find some people.  
So she slowly started her trek. She had been in Ecuador with some colleagues, as they were tracking the movements of sharks in the area. But she just had to get out on the open ocean alone, huh? With out telling anyone. Or checking the weather. Genius, doc, genius.  
She slowly moved along and tried to call again, in Spanish this time, “¿¡Hola?! ¡Neccesito ayuda!” she paused, and waited. Nothing. “¡Neccesito ayuda por favor! ¡Mi barco era destrozado y yo soy hacer daño!” she waited longer this time. Still nothing. She sighed and limped back to where she started. She might be here a while.  
She took a deep breath. Time to buck up. She started to drag the wood from her boat further up the shore, slowly but surely, to keep it away from the tides. It took her some time, but she managed to drag the bigger parts away. Among the wood, there was some supplies. She managed to find a backpack, and a small tool box. She opened both excitedly. In the backpack were some water logged clothes, a tin cup and a small pot and the tool box had a small knife and some twine. Better than nothing. She leaned the larger, taller pieces of wood against a palm tree, and stuck them deep in the sand. She used some of the twine to tie the top of the wood together and spread out the clothes on the top of her makeshift lean to. A little extra cover, and a way to get the water out of them.  
She put on the backpack, stored the pot in her hut, and went to the edge of the forest. She was hesitant to enter it. Her gut told her not to. So she stayed on the edge and collected rocks. When she was satisfied that her bag was full, she carried it back to her shelter. She arranged them in a circle and piled some of the smaller, left over wood in the center. She looked into the forest a little anxiously. There would be more wood there. Leaves to cover her shelter to save the clothes. And maybe food. Her stomach rumbled. She didn’t have a choice. She bound her ankle tighter with the help of a few sticks, and with the last of her twine, she tied her knife to the end of what was her walking stick. She now had a make shift spear.  
She entered carefully and quietly, thankful her shoes were still fairly in tact. For the first trip, she used a large rock and slapped dried wood chunks off dead trees and leaves off of healthy ones. The smaller ones were put in her bag, and the bigger ones were wrapped in a large leaf and dragged back to her camp. She laid the leaves on top of the lean-to, and scooped up some mud and splattered it on top. The sky looked clear, so hopefully it wouldn’t storm this time and screw up her mud that needed to dry. She piled the wood in her little hut and ventured back into the forest for food. Not too far in, she spotted a banana tree. She grinned, and it took a few tries, but she managed to knock down a bunch of them. She dragged them back to her hut when a strange thought occurred to her; why were there no animals on this island? That doesn’t make any sense. She could hear birds, but she had yet to see any. It was…. Weird. She set up her fire and though it took her a while, she managed to get a flame started with a few rocks. She scooped up water in the pot and set it over the fire to boil. She carefully balanced a leaf over it, and placed the cup near the edge of the leaf. The condensation would hit the leaf and hopefully sweat into the cup. It took time, but as the sun set, she donned some extra clothes, and ate her bananas and sipped warm, fresh water.  
She stared out into the now peaceful ocean, and her heart sank. What would happen to her? She survived one day, sure. But could she really Tom Hanks in Castaway this shit? She didn’t even have a Wilson. She’d lose her mind. She decided not to dwell on it. She laid down in her hut, used her backpack as a pillow, and curled up under a spare shirt. She’d think about it in the morning. And do more exploring to try and find people.


End file.
